Forgiveness
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: The events start at a certain highschool with certain students. Zoro and Sanji. Zoro turned Sanji's life to hell by molesting him. But now after 6 years there paths meet up once again. Please Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new ****story! Before you start reading, the plot of the story belongs to ****ringtailedpheonix**** and thanks for giving me he idea and letting me use the plot ^^ ****I hope everybody enjoys the story and sorry for any grammar mistakes! **

The green haired boy violently pulled his classmates blond hair making him shriek in pain. He smiled at this and pushed the blond to the ground he could see his classmate shiver with fear, making this situation even more delightful for him.

He leaned over and started to fondle the blond. His hands stroking places he shouldn't. He could hear his classmate whisper to himself _please please please_ if he was somebody with a heart he would have stopped but the begging made him even more aroused.

The green hair stood up, now the blond was face to face with his hardened member. He pulled down his pants and looked at the blond's face that was full of terror.

"Suck," he ordered.

"Please Zo…Zoro no…" the blond said looking directly into Zoro's eyes.

He just smirked at the blond and pushed his face closer to his member making the blond made a face of disgust closing his eyes and hoping all of this was a nightmare.

"Do this Sanji," Zoro said pulling his hair once again. "Or I'll tell everybody of how a slut you are."

Sanji gulped and tried to hold his tears back. How did he end up in this situation? Maybe if he screamed somebody could hear him… but then again at the moment he opened his mouth Zoro would silence him.

Then he felt a hard grasp on his chin forcing him to open his mouth. He tried to fight back but it was no use his mouth slowly opened and when he felt Zoro's member in his mouth he couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them go.

* * *

6 YEARS LATER SANJİ

"Yo Sanji!" yelled a man that was currently running around the kitchen "Fried rice to table 4!"

"Coming right up!" Sanji yelled back as his hands were working gracefully around the kitchen.

Sanji still shivered when he remembered high school, but they were all behind him now. He was happy and apparently really successful at cooking. He got a part time job and he was going to cook school. He had good friends and a girl she liked. He smiled with pleasure as he remembered his beloved Nami-san.

He finished roasting the rice and did the finishing touches. Normally he would wait for the waiter to take it to the customer but they didn't have any at the moment. But even so he liked working at this restaurant The Baratie was like a second home to him.

"Wait you little brat," said a grumpy voice behind him. Sanji sighed and turned around.

"What is it old man?" he was annoyed that he had to wait. The food was getting cold and he would not serve cold food to any customer. Especially ladies.

"Don't you have an exam tomorrow? Its late go home."

Sanji wanted to smile but he didn't. Even though they always fought with the old man he always looked after him. That was another thing he loved at the Baratie everybody looked after each other.

"Fine," he sighed and let put the plate on the table. "But tell those shitty cooks to serve this."

Then he took his black coat and left.

* * *

6 YEARS LATER ZORO

Zoro sighed as he closed the books in front of him. He was at the library all day studying but it was like all he had learned vanished.

"Damn maths," he muttered under his breath as he put the books in their former places.

He was pissed and annoyed as he left the library. It was already dark outside and there was nobody to be found. _Of course _he thought _who would be outside this late?_ Certainly not him if he didn't need to study. He would be sleeping right now dreaming of girls or food or something. He scratched his head. Even if he thought he would have good dreams lately he only saw nightmares and it usually evolved around one thing. The boy who he molested at high school.

He hated himself so much after that and couldn't understand why he did such things. Even if he did feel bad he couldn't do anything now, sometimes he did actually think about finding Sanji and apologize to him but it would be just awkward. What was he going to say? _Ah sorry I'm the bastard who molested you so sorry about that _Zoro shook his head. Of course he couldn't say that was he an idiot?

Then a strong force bumped in to him. Zoro stumbled backwoards as he muttered a few apologizes.

"No no it's my fault I was in a hurry," said the other man.

When Zoro took a clear look at the man the first thing he noticed was blond hair. Then a curly eyebrow. His eyes widened in shock but when he saw the man not reacting to him he tried to hold his shock back.

_Wow _Zoro thought _Maybe I still have a chance to say sorry_ .

The man that was standing before him was Sanji. The boy who he molested and turned his life in to hell.

**Yeah I know the ending kind of sucked so yeah sorry about that. Other than that I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Oh and sorry that the chapters too short...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks fort he reviews I'm glad you guys like it so far! Sorry for any grammar mistakes and this chapter might be a little slow so sorry about that ^^**

Sanji's pulse quickened as he saw the green haired man before him. But it wasn't because of excitement or anything like that. His pulse was quickening because of pure fear, he wanted to run and hide in a corner. All of those horrible memories flashed into his head making him more terrified.

He gulped as he saw Zoro looking at him observing his every movement. Sanji knew one thing he could not let Zoro knew he remembered him. If he did, what would day say to each other? Normally at a situation like this Sanji would beat him up or yell or just walk past his molester. But he was so terrified he couldn't do anything except to mumble a few apologies. Besides if he acts as he didn't remember maybe Zoro would just let him be.

Zoro gazed at him one more time and when Sanji saw that he didn't remember him he gave a sigh of relief. Then he got a little annoyed who would forget somebody they had molested? How could Zoro sleep at night knowing what he had done to him?

"Sorry for bumping into you," said Zoro scratching his head and added. "I should make it up to you. Can I buy you a drink?"

Sanji wanted to yell at him and say _Are you an idiot! It will take a lot more to make up to me then a shitty drink! _But he couldn't. Sanji stared at him and then cleared his throat. Maybe he could use this to his advantage? Until Zoro remembered him he could act anyway he wanted. Yes he was scared to death but he needed to do something about it. If he just always stayed scared like a little kitten the nightmares would never end.

"Sure," he said forcing a smile. "I know a pub close by."

And with that they started walking towards the pub. But then again he couldn't stop the fear that was nagging at him. What if Zoro tried to do something? What could he do? Was he strong enough to fight him or would he obey him controlled by his fear? He frowned. No. If it came to that he wouldn't obey him. He would not let his stupid fears control him anymore.

"So," he heard Zoro's deep voice. "What's your name?"

Sanji wanted to give him the _are you fucking serious _look. Even though it was his choice to go with him it still felt weird acting like they didn't know each other. Sanji pulled out a cigarette. He wished he didn't know him.

"I'm Sanji," he replied lighting his cigarette and taking a deep breath. "What's your name?"

"Zoro," he said somehow sounding relieved. "So, you're a late timer too huh?"

"I guess," Sanji shrugged. "I have a part time job so I'm always late. What about you?"

"Studying math," then he frowned. "I studied all day and I don't even remember what I studied.."

Sanji smiled. It was nice just talking like this. Maybe if Zoro wasn't a molesting asshole they might've actually got along.

"Yeah I hated math too,"

"Hated?" Zoro asked raising his eyebrow. "Don't you have math lessons anymore?"

"Well I go to cook school so the only math I do is when I count the potatoes or something,"

Sanji lifted his eyebrow while Zoro chuckled. It was the first time he actually heard Zoro laughing. He could only remember the cold smirk on Zoro's face while he pulled his hear. He shivered and it wasn't even cold.

"We're here." Zoro said making Sanji jump.

He was right, Sanji looked at the wooden door of the pub. It was a rather famous pub and it name was "All Blue" whenever he felt down or happy he would come here. He wasn't actually quite happy about bringing Zoro here, but the only place could give him comfort was the All Blue.

* * *

Zoro didn't know if he should feel relieved or somehow disappointed. He was relieved that Sanji didn't remember him but he was –and he didn't know why- disappointed. Sure Sanji wouldn't want to remember somebody like him. If Zoro could he would want to delete those memoires too but he just couldn't.

He looked at the pubs name, All Blue. He smiled faintly; it was so like Sanji to go to a pub like this. Even when they were in high school he loved the sea. If they were in a parallel universe Sanji would probably be a cook of the sea or something related to it.

Sanji walked in front of him guiding him towards their seats. Zoro was happy he could talk freely with Sanji and maybe just maybe he could have his forgiveness or at least Zoro could apologize to him. He had no idea how but he would say he was sorry.

The thing Zoro hated the most that was he couldn't remember why he did such things and he knew that when Sanji remembered who he was his first question would be why. Even still he could remember the blond mans begs as he was covered in tears and sweat. _Why why why_ ?

They both sat down and Sanji ordered for both of them. Zoro didn't complain tough he would drink anything that had alcohol in it. Later on Sanji sat across him taking a sip from his drink. When Sanji gazed at him with his blue eye at that moment he wanted to say he was sorry and beg to him. But he didn't. If he was going to do this he should do this properly or the situation might even get worse.

"So," Sanji said finally. "You study math huh?"

Zoro took a nervous sip of vodka. His palms were getting sweaty; if it continued like this he would lose his calm.

"Yeah unfortunately."

Zoro said finally. He had no idea how this conversation was going to continue or how it would end. The only thing he could do was hope that he wouldn't screw this up as well.

**Crappy ending I agree. And yes This chapter is kind of boring since there's only Sanji and Zoro's thoughts but I couldn't think of talking topics. So if you have any ideas don't be shy ^^ please review until next time byee :D **


	3. Chapter 3

"Last call!" the bartender yelled.

There were a few objections in the "All Blue" but other than that everybody started to leave. Including Zoro and Sanji. Zoro was still surprised at how well they got along with each other. After a few drinks Sanji had completely loosened up and started to talk about well…everything. You didn't have to be a genius to see that Sanji was completely drunk, Zoro was just glad he had a high tolerance towards alcohol.

He looked at Sanji that was still slightly giggling, Zoro smiled. If he let the blond go home by himself he would probably get lost.

"So," he said. "Where's your house?"

Zoro tought that he had asked a simple question but Sanji suddenly stopped giggling and stared at him like he said something horrific, then Sanji's eyes widened as he realized he was staring and smirked.

"You're such a gentleman," said Sanji witch a little sarcasm in his voice. "It's this way Marimo-kun." He said pointing to the right and started to walk. Zoro followed him feeling slightly uncomfortable about the sarcasm.

"Don't call me that." He replied.

Zoro didn't like nicknames especially the one Sanji had just given him. What kind of nickname was Marimo-kun? _Well_ _he is drunk. _He thought to himself. Sanji shrugged obviously not caring of what he thought about the whole nickname situation.

"You look like you were popular in high school," he said finally, Zoro looked at him with confusion then he continued. "You probably gave a lot of nicknames to your classmates. Am I wrong?"

Zoro wanted to pass the "high school" subject right away. It wasn't a safe topic and Sanji was drunk. He might get the wrong idea and go berserk if he remembered Zoro. He tried to play it cool and answered him keeping his voice normal as possible.

"Did you had any nicknames?"

He was surprised to see Sanji smiling when he turned to face him.

"It wasn't quite a nickname but one person always called me a slut."

Zoro shivered as he remembered a faint sentence that he said 6 years before "_Do this Sanji Or I'll tell everybody of how a slut you are" _Zoro couldn't believe it Sanji was talking about him! Could it be that he remembered him? No that was impossible than Sanji would've ran away already or punched him.

He looked at Sanji once again even if he was smiling there was a sad tone in his voice. He wasn't happy and Zoro had no idea what to say to him. Sanji lighted a cigarette and took a deep breath. He then looked forward and continued.

"That person molested me in high school making me experience hell."

There was no doubt about it, Sanji was talking about him. But why? According to Sanji they had just met. Why would he tell such private things to a person he just met. But it was certain he had to say something or it would be too suspicious. He could sense that Sanji was staring at him right now so he tried to act like he was totally oblivious.

"That's terrible." He said pointing the obvious.

When he heard Sanji laugh he looked at him with concern. What kind of laugh was that? It certainly wasn't the happy kind. It was more like "I'm in pain so I'm laughing out of pure awkwardness."

"The ironic part was," he said still slightly giggling. "I had a crush on the person who molested me."

_What?_ Zoro's pulse quickened how could it be? Sanji had a crush on him? He felt even more terrible now. If he had known that Sanji had a crush on him maybe he would've leave him alone. Then he suddenly realized a fact, making him sweat. He always had known that Sanji had a crush on him. Wasn't that the main points he molested him? He shook his head it couldn't be. Why would he do something so sickening? If he just could remember, if he could just give Sanji an answer he would feel a lot better.

Zoro felt a pull on his sleeve, tearing him from his thoughts. Sanji pointed to the building that was right next to them.

"This is where we part away." And he started to walk towards the door leaving Zoro by himself.

Zoro knew that if he let him go now he could never see the blond man again. He didn't want this to be a goodbye. He wanted to hug the man and beg for his forgiveness. He wanted to give him a reason for the molesting.

Just when Sanji was about to open the door he stopped him holding him firmly from his arm. Sanji raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Not letting you go." He replied sick of all the acting.

"I thought," Sanji smiled slyly. "We were strangers."

_He knew!_ Zoro let go of Sanji taking a few steps back. Was this drunken talk? No it couldn't be. Right now Sanji was aware of what he was saying. This was the first time Zoro felt so confused that he wanted to run away from here as fast as possible. But no, this was no time to be a coward.

"I-I'm," Zoro said swallowing hardly. He knew a plain sorry couldn't make it up to him. He was just about to continue Sanji's eyes widened with shock.

"Zoro look ou-"

The last thing Zoro could see was Sanji running towards him with concern the rest was black.

**End cut! Thank for reading so far and for the reviews ^^ sorry for any grammar mistakes and I hoped you liked this chapter as well. Until next time byee :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for he reviews ****so much! I'm so happy that everybody's liking it so far. This chapter mostly revolves around Zoro's past and stuff. I needed to do something like that or It would be too confusing afterwards. Now please continue ^^ **

_Where __am I? _Zoro looked around a couple of times. The last thing he remembered was a firm hit on the head then falling down and of course Sanji. Where was he now? It seemed like he was at a old but yet nice house. He rubbed his head, was this Sanji's home? It couldn't be besides Sanji lived in an apartment this was a plain old house.

The moment he stood up he heard footsteps coming towards him. Then a kid appeared in front of him, well not exactly a kid a teen probably 15 or 16 years old. Zoro observed the kid it didn't looked like he noticed him yet. Then he raised his eyebrow the kid looked somehow familiar. He had green hair and- _wait_ Zoro thought with shock _green hair? _He observed the teen once more. His movements were slow almost ruthless and he had the same cold looking black eyes like Zoro did.

Then Zoro's eyes widened the ruthless teen was him! But how? it couldn't be. Could it? The teen slowly put on his shoes and started to walk towards his old high school Zoro guessed. Zoro frowned if his teen self was now going to high school this was the time he started to molest Sanji. He could find some answers if he just followed himself.

Zoro turned around looking at his old house one more time. He didn't really remember it. His house right now seemed cold; it didn't look like a place you could've called home. There was nobody else their except for his teen self. He sighed; he was left alone a lot. That's why he couldn't remember this place; this house never had been his home.

* * *

When Zoro stepped in the doors of his old class he had noticed 1 thing; nobody could see or hear him. This was an advantage of course it was going to be way easier to remember what had happened with Sanji. The only thing he needed to do was follow himself.

Zoro didn't sit down he wasn't still sure if they could feel him or not. The teen Zoro sat down not glancing at anyone or saying good morning. He just sat down and sulked. Well Zoro could understand why if he remembered correctly he was having problems with his family and was always alone. Then he saw a red haired girl come towards him (his teen self) and say good morning. Teen Zoro looked at the girl and just said morning, then he continued to sulk.

_Asshole _thought Zoro as he watched the girl walk away with a sad face. Suddenly all of the students sat down and looked directly at him. He backed away a little, could they see him? Then he heard a deep voice behind him.

"Good morning students, you may sit."

Zoro sighed with relief. He was genuinely scared that they could see him for a moment. The class started, while the teacher was explaining a problem to them Zoro was constantly looking at himself he was always sulking. Now he understood why he got low grades. He was too busy sulking and being rude to people.

While he was thinking about this there was a hard knock on the door and a student came in. Zoro caught his breath when he saw who it was. It was Sanji! He smiled lightly he looked so much cuter as a teen. The teacher looked at him clearly annoyed that the student was late.

"Sorry Mister Jordan." He said, at the same time he started to walk towards his desk. Not waiting for the teacher's response. Mister Jordan waited for him to be seated and then continued to his lesson.

Zoro sat on the floor he was annoyed that he had to listen to the lesson to. His teen self and Sanji weren't doing anything. They didn't even talk. So how did things end up so horrific? Then he remembered something else of hid past. Teen Zoro hated himself. That's why he was so rude he didn't want anybody to like him in anyway. Since his parents were never around and if they did come home they always yelled at Zoro telling him he was a horrible child, he started to believe them.

_So that explains why I was such a asshole but then how did Sanji got invol-" _then he paused watching his teen self gazing at Sanji. He smiled so he did like Sanji. Teen Sanji looked at teen Zoro and when he saw that he was gazing at him he quickly turned around blushing. Zoro chuckled; this was the most adorable scene he ever witnessed.

Teen Zoro raised his eyebrow and continued to listen to the teacher. Soon enough the bell rang and all of the students started to talk. Zoro was looking at Sanji smiling. He didn't know why but right now all he wanted to do was cuddle him. He got closer lifting his hand forward trying to touch Sanji's hair. His hand –of course- went threw him making his heart ache a little. It was the same as present Sanji , whatever he did now even if he gained Sanji's forgiveness he could never be with him.

Suddenly teen Sanji started to look around, Zoro's lips curled upward as he guessed what teen Sanji was looking for. He was looking for him. Zoro raised his eyebrow, seriously where did he go? Teen Sanji stood up and walked to the door, Zoro thought it would be a good idea to follow him.

Zoro was still confused by a couple of things. Teen Zoro and Sanji both liked each other but then why did he molest him? It made no sense what so ever. He sighed, this was just terrible. Then teen Sanji suddenly stopped interrupting Zoro's thoughts. Zoro looked around they were at the gym and currently it was empty so why was Sanji here?

"Are you okay Zoro?" teen Sanji asked.

Zoro followed Sanji's gaze and saw that he was looking at a dark corner. It seemed like there was nothing but when his eyes got use to the darkness he could see his teen self also looking at Sanji.

"What do you want?" he replied rudely.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Sanji said surprisingly calm.

"Why do you like me?"

_That escalated quickly _Zoro thought. Right now he wanted to beat himself up. What was with him? What did Sanji see in this boy? He was rude and a jackass but Sanji loved him anyway.

"I-I" Sanji started to stutter losing his calm. "I don't know. Is that a bad thing?"

Teen Zoro simply shrugged. "Yes it is. You don't even know me?"

Zoro could see teen Sanji blushing. God he was cute. Teen Zoro started to walk towards teen Sanji. Sanji backed up a little getting nervous of Zoro's sudden questions. Teen Zoro continued.

"I'm a horrible human being." He said making Zoro(present) shiver and probably Sanji too. "A horrible horrible human being."

Zoro looked at himself. He looked like he was hypnotized just repeating the same thing. Zoro could figure out what was going to happen next and he wanted to yell at Sanji telling him to run as fast as possible. But he knew Sanji couldn't hear him.

"I don't think you're a horrible human being…" Sanji replied him gulping at the same time.

Then suddenly Teen Zoro pulled Sanji's hair making the blond teen shriek with pain. Zoro knew that teen Sanji was too weak to run away from him. He pulled Sanji closer not letting his blond hair go and whispered in his ear.

"You can't know that."

And in front of Zoro's eyes the molesting began. It was terrible. Teen Sanji was trying to escape but whenever he did that teen Zoro punched him soon enough Sanji stopped trying and just surrendered, just like that. He could see the blond boy crying and begging to the other teen. He just smiled and continued enjoying every one of his begs.

Zoro wanted to run away. He wanted to stop this. But he couldn't. _What's wrong with me? _Zoro thought fearfully _what the hell is wrong with me? _The most terrifying part was he now understood why he did this. Zoro hated himself and couldn't bare people to like him in anyway. He wanted to show everybody that he was a horrible human just like his parents always said to him.

Zoro was surprised when he felt the tears falling down from his face. He couldn't do anything to stop this. He was watching the person he loved being molested by himself and he couldn't do anything. _Stop stop stop _he wanted to yell these words. Then he heard Sanji's faint voice.

"Why?"

Teen Zoro didn't reply him he just squeezed Sanji's chin forcing him to open his mouth. Sanji tried to stop him but he was just too strong. Sanji finally gave into him opening his mouth. Zoro closed his eyes his heart fill of horror. He didn't even try to stop the tears falling down his face he constantly kept murmuring one thing.

"_Stop stop stop stop…" _

* * *

Sanji sighed and sat next to Zoro he was sleeping for a while now and he was starting to get worried. He was already sober thanks to a dozen cups of coffee and a cold shower.

"Shitty kids…" he murmured and lit a cigarette taking a deep breath.

The neighborhood he lived in wasn't quite "friendly." There were lots of gangs and they always picked new targets to entertain them. Today their target was Zoro. But thanks for Sanji's kicking skills it didn't even took a minute and the gang was beaten to a pulp.

He didn't know why he protected Zoro. He should've just let the gang had him. He brushed the hair out of Zoro's face, even in his sleep he sulked. He smiled faintly, it had been 6 years and he still couldn't get over him. Even when he molested him, yes he was scared to hell afterwards and stayed away from Zoro but that didn't mean the feelings he had stopped.

He heard a gasp come from Zoro and looked at him. He looked tenser then before, Sanji's eyes widened when the tears started to flow down Zoro's face. This was the first time he saw the marimo so vulnerable. He smirked to himself; maybe he should take a picture and blackmail him.

Then suddenly his attention was turned back to Zoro that was now mumbling a few words he couldn't understand. He leaned closer.

"Stop stop stop." Sanji raised his eyebrow was the marimo seeing a nightmare? "Please don't do this to him…" Zoro continued his words barely reaching Sanji's ears.

"Sanji…" he finally said.

Sanji took a last breath from the cigarette and tossed it away. Now he understood. The shitty marimo was seeing a dream about him. Not a dream a _nightmare_. That explained the tears he was living the same molesting scene once again.

"You deserve it asshole." He mumbled but his heart ached anyway.

Sanji smiled mournfully and gently wiped away Zoro's tears he then put his head on his muscular chest. He listened to his heartbeat that was beating rather fast. Sanji listened to this until Zoro's heartbeats turned to normal. He then fell asleep listening to Zoro's heartbeat and breathing like it was a melody.

He never realized the tears that were falling down from his own face.

**Okay I admit Zoro and Sanji were kind of out of character in this chapter. And see no cliff hanger your welcome ^^ It might've been a little confusing to tell apart from Zoro and teen Zoro so sorry about that. I hope everybody liked this chapter as well please review. Until next time byeee :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took a little too long for me to post this chapter. I'm going to right the toher one as soon as possible. Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it :D I hope you guys like this chapter as well and sorry for any grammar mistakes! **

When Zoro woke up he had to blink a couple of times to remember what had happened to him and where he was. He felt like he was out cold for a long while and he thought that the nightmares would never end. Deep inside it felt like something was squeezing his heart, had Sanji dealt with all of those nightmares just by himself? And for so long?

Zoro sighed and looked around. The place was rather tidy, not like the dorm he lived in. He was always the messy one. He looked out the window it was dawn. Zoro raised his eyebrow. Sanji did told him he worked late so that meant he was either getting ready for work or he already left.

But when he heard loud steps coming towards him he knew it was the second one. Sanji walked in, his hair damp and dripping of water, Zoro guessed that he took a shower. Sanji looked at him and leaned against the wall obviously he didn't want to get too close to Zoro. He could understand that. If it was possible Zoro would have stayed away from himself as well.

"So you're awake." It was more like a statement then a question. Before Zoro could respond Sanji added. "Did you sleep well?"

Zoro could feel his body tensing from that question. He still could remember the nightmares so vividly. The only thing he hoped that Sanji wouldn't see his body tensing from that simple question. He nodded.

"Yeah thanks, by the way what happened?" Zoro asked as he frowned. He still had no idea how he ended up hitting his head.

"Oh, that was the damn gangs doing. But don't worry I took care of them."

Zoro wanted to thank him again but he was afraid that he would over do it. He still didn't know if Sanji actually remembered him or not. He probably did making Zoro even more terrified of the situation. Sanji lighted a cigarette and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask something," he said not looking at Zoro in any way. "Before you got hit what were you going to tell me?"

Zoro frowned again trying to remember the moment before he got hit. He remembered that Sanji was about to leave making him scared that he would never see him again. He remembered holding Sanji from his arm telling him to wait. _Oh, _then he suddenly realized. _I was going to apologize. _He didn't know why but suddenly apologizing just like that didn't feel right. This wasn't a matter that you could just say you were sorry.

But as Sanji gazed at him he knew he didn't had another choice then to tell him the truth. He scratched his head nervously and looked at him.

"I was going to," he began gulping. "Apologize."

"For what exactly?" asked Sanji smiling faintly. "I thought we were strangers?"

Sanji wanted to die right now. His heart was pounding uncontrollably and he feared that Zoro might hear him. Besides he still didn't want to get too comfortable with him. Until Sanji asked him about why Zoro was apologizing he had no idea how hurt he felt because of the stranger act. Now he could see Zoro blinking with confusion.

Sanji sighed he had no idea what to do. He knew Zoro was lying to him from the very start but he couldn't just yell at him saying that he was crying all night. No, he definitely couldn't do that.

"I-I'm sorry," Zoro stuttered. "I didn't know if you remembered me or not…" his voice faded away.

Sanji wanted to laugh what kind of idiot would forget who had molested him. Not just that he still loved the shitty marimo. He just wanted to get rid of those feeling. It didn't felt right besides Zoro didn't deserve those feelings. He didn't deserve his love.

"It's okay," Sanji said and shrugged. He was just about to leave realizing that he would be late for work. But Zoro's voice stopped him.

"No it's not okay," he said. " I was horrible towards you and I'm –"

"You're what?!" Sanji snapped finally losing his calm. He didn't know what got to him the fact that Zoro used the word "horrible" and made his skin crawl or the fact that Zoro was actually trying to say sorry. This wasn't a situation that he could just forgive him for all of those times. He continued.

"You just can't barge in to my life again and say you're sorry! Do you have any idea how I felt those past years you shitty marimo," he clenched his fists and continued. "Besides you don't have the right to act all normal, you don't have the right to be a part of my life again!"

He could see Zoro struggling trying to say a couple of words but Sanji couldn't just have it. He delivered the finishing blow. "Look, even if I did forgive you I could never trust you, I could never love you again and you will always stay a part of my life that I want to forget…" Sanji wasn't yelling anymore. He panted; he was out of breath from all of the yelling.

But somehow he felt relieved. He looked at Zoro once again. "Now I'm going to work and don't be here when I come back." He said and left the room in a hurry. He was shaking all over and tears started to fill up his eyes. What was that look on Zoro's face? How could somebody look so hurt? Zoro didn't exactly show it but Sanji could tell. He lived with the same face expression from the moment he met Zoro.

* * *

Zoro stood up as he heard the door slamming. He didn't want to spend even a minute in this apartment. He knew something like this would happen. He didn't even know why Sanji snapped so suddenly. The only thing he could do now is respect Sanji's wishes and leave. He clearly didn't want him anymore near him. He made that clear enough.

But was Zoro happy about that? Of course not. But until he could think of a way to make Sanji trust him again or at least forgive him he was going to stay away. While he left the apartment he left a blue stone on the table. He always had carried the blue stone with him thinking that it would bring him luck. But now he didn't feel like he deserved it anymore. As he closed the door behind him he knew that he hasn't felt this hurt before in his whole life.

**And cut! Yeah I know this chapter was short to so sorry! Now since the story is kind of going too depressing the next chapter is going to be more cute and fluffy. At least that's what I'm hoping and there's going to be another flashback. I would want to say more but then you wouldn't need to read the next chapter ^^thanks for reading so far and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**The flashback is before the molesting. Thanks for reading so far and thanks for the rewievs! I hope you guys will enjıy this chapter too :D**

Sanji unlocked the door slowly walking in. First time in his life he asked permission to leave early from work. He didn't know why? Maybe he just felt tired or maybe he just hoped to see the marimo on the way. But from the looks of it Zoro had already left, not leaving a note or anything.

Sanji sighed and sat down on his red sofa. Maybe he had gone to hard on Zoro, wait, how was that even possible? Zoro was the one who molested him. If anybody should feel hurt it should be him. Besides why would Zoro stay here anyway? He just was asking for forgiveness to ease his own pain. As always Zoro didn't care about him.

Then a certain light caught his eye. It was coming from the table with great curiosity he walked towards there. He didn't remember putting something sparkly on the table. When he saw what it was his eyes widened.

"What the hell?" he murmured.

He looked at the blue stone that was shaped as a teardrop. He hold it feeling its smooth surface. Had the shitty marimo did this on purpose? What kind of massage did it hold? Sanji had no idea, he sat down on the chair and smiled as he remembered the day he first saw the teardrop stone.

* * *

Sanji always smiled despite having a family. He didn't like to frown or look unhappy. Even if he was sad, he always smiled. He didn't know why he did something like that? Maybe he didn't want to make his friends worry or maybe he just wanted to be one of the happy kids by smiling? Who knew?

But when his classmate –and one of his close friends- Nami was running towards him with great concern he frowned.

"Oi what's wrong?" he asked when Nami finally arrived she was still panting but she managed to talk.

"Vivi." She said. "Vivi's in trouble hurry!"

He hold Sanji's hand and pulled him while she started to run. Sanji wanted to jump with joy when he realized the fact that he was holding hands with Nami. But since he was now worried for Vivi as well he didn't.

When they arrived at the destination there was no sight of Vivi. Then he looked at Nami she was pointing at the river her eyes widening.

"She fell into the river… Sanji you got to help her!"

_Thanks for stating the obvious. _Sanji thought and looked at the river once again trying to find a glimpse of Vivi. Even a piece of her hair would do but since the river and her hair were blue it would be more difficult.

"Vivi!" Sanji yelled suddenly realizing the seriousness of the situation. "Vivi!"

Then he saw it. It was far and hard to see but he saw it. A hopeless hand trying to fight against the river. He ran and dove in the cold water making him tense a bit. But he didn't care he needed to reach Vivi. When his hand finally reached Vivi's he was relieved. He hold it firmly and pulled the girl towards her determined not to let go no matter what. But it was harder to fight the rivers current with two people. He tried to reach the surface his feet keep struggling to take them there. _Damn_ he thought he extended his hand one last time hoping it would reach the surface in time.

He was surprised when he felt the warmth of another hand. It was strong and big so it couldn't be Nami's. The firm grip on his hand pulled him and suddenly he could breathe again.

When he finally could feel the grass and dirt under him he was relieved. He took in a deep breath and looked at Vivi. She was fine too.

"Sanji! Vivi! You're both okay!" said Nami and hugged his classmate with great relief. Sanji put his arm around her and hugged her back, smiling stupidly.

"You should be more careful," said a deep voice across him. Sanji looked up raising his eyebrow.

The first thing he noticed was green then he felt his pulse quickening. So it was Zoro who saved them. He smiled warmly to the green haired man.

"Yeah thanks for helping out,"

Zoro shrugged and turned around leaving his classmates behind. Nami huffed.

"How rude!" she said crossing her arms in front of her. "He could at least reply you."

Sanji simply laughed. If Zoro wasn't the way he was he wouldn't probably love him. Even if the damn marimo always kept his distance and acted like a jerk, Sanji just loved him the way he was.

"Hmm, what happened?" a faint voice asked.

"Vivi!" yelled Nami and hugged her too. Vivi was startled but hugged back.

"Sorry if I made you worry," she said and turned to Sanji. "Thanks for helping me out."

Sanji waved his hand slightly smirking. "It was my pleasure just be more careful okay?"

"Sure," she replied slowly standing up. When she stumbled Nami held her.

"You shouldn't stand up so suddenly." She said her voice full of worry.

Vivi just giggled a bit mumbling that she was use to standing. But Nami didn't care and hold her until they arrived at the crossroads.

"Nami, you should leave. Didn't you tell me that you needed to be home early?"

"Yeah but.." she started Sanji quickly cut her off.

"Don't worry Nami-san. I'll go with her."

Nami gave them both a concerned look but soon gave in to the stubborn looks on both of their faces. She sighed.

"Fine,see you tomorrow," she said but still, you could hear the worry in her voice.

Sanji and Vivi looked behind her for a while then they started to walk to the opposite direction. Sanji always liked to take Vivi home. To go to her house you needed to go through the forest and Sanji didn't know why but he felt rather calm whenever he passes through it.

But then again he still felt a little shock from seeing Zoro. Why was Zoro there in the first place? Maybe Sanji should ask him tomorrow in school. Since the first he saw Zoro he knew immediately that Zoro was a loner. But he tried to talk with him anyway.

"Hey Sanji," said Vivi making Sanji jump a bit. He had totally forgotten that he was with Vivi. "My parents told me a weird story about this forest."

"Yeah?" replied Sanji when Vivi didn't continue. Vivi faintly smiled.

"They told me that when two people that have a strong or will have a strong relationship meet in this forest it gives one of them a stone like thing. It's told that the stone resembles a shape that explains the relationship."

"Interesting," said Sanji thoughtfully. "Have you found one of these stones?"

Vivi blushed slightly and nodded. "I'm not sure if the forest actually gave it to me or it's just a random stone that somebody dropped but.. It's nice to hope isn't it?" She said giving Sanji a wide smile.

Sanji smiled back not able to repress it. The story sound nice if it was actually true. Sure Vivi told him she found a stone but it could be random. _But it could be true_ a whisper filled his mind. It would be nice if he found a stone too, intrigued by the subject he asked.

"How do you find these stones?"

"Well," Vivi said and rubbed her chin. "I was just walking and a shine caught my eye. I followed it and there it was just laying on the ground."

"A shine huh?" said Sanji and smiled.

He was just hoping for the impossible, sure he crossed paths with Zoro but that didn't mean they would have any kind of relationship. It was impossible but like Vivi said _It was nice to hope_. They continued walking forgetting about the mysterious stones. They talked about school annoying teachers and such. When they arrived at Vivi's house, Sanji still had one question about the stones.

"By the way Vivi," he said. "How do you understand what the shape of the stone means?"

Vivi looked at him for a while then shrugged. "I don't really know, that's something you should understand yourself." The she waved. "By Sanji thanks for helping me out, see you tomorrow."

Sanji waved at her smiling then left. He was still thinking about the stones. He actually wanted to ask Vivi if she could show it to him but he then decided that it was too personal. He sighed why he wanted a stone so badly. Maybe he felt like the stone would be some kind of guarantee that something would happen with Zoro. Or he was just losing his mind.

"Damn marimo," he mumbled at the same time a shine caught his eye.

His pulse quickened. Did that actually happen? Did he just saw a shine coming from the ground? He shook his head. No, he was probably day dreaming. He was just about to continue his way home but the shine caught his eye once again. He finally just gave in and walked towards the shine. He was sure that it wasn't a stone.

But when he looked at the ground he hold his breath. There was a blue stone shaped as a teardrop. Sanji raised his eyebrow and picked the bizarre stone up from the ground.

_A teardrop? What the hell? _He thought as he continued to observe the stone. It was smooth and weirdly warm. He then started to think about the shape of it. Why a teardrop? That usually meant sadness so … did that mean he was going to have a sad relationship with Zoro?

"Dammit Damiit!" a voice yelled.

Sanji suddenly froze. What was with that scream? Then he heard a few stones being kicked and branches being torn apart. It was coming from behind the trees that had gathered in the middle. Sanji couldn't see who it was so he got closer. He was surprised when he hear somebody crying.

He snorted. How ironic? He finds a teardrop stone and somebody is crying. The person was mumbling at the same time too.

"Why the hell," then Sanji heard sniffling. "Did they have to forget my birthday…"

_Zoro!_ Sanji's inner voice yelled. Zoro was here and he was crying! His heart ached it was never easy to see your loved ones cry or in this situation hear your loved ones cry. So it was Zoro's birthday, Zoro never told him so it didn't count as forgetting. Sanji remembered something about Zoro always being alone. At first he just assumed it was usual high school gossip. But maybe it was true?

Then with a sudden awkward idea he came out from the place he was hiding. Zoro looked at him and to Sanji's amusement blushed. Zoro quickly turned his sad face expression to an angry one and wiped his face like he was never crying. He could've fouled somebody else. But Sanji knew.

"Hey Zoro," Sanji said quickly not letting Zoro say anything. "I wanted to give you this," he pulled Zoro's hand and placed the teardrop stone on the hand of the confused teen. Sanji looked at him directly in the eyes his heart pounded, he leaned towards Zoro. "And then this."

He could feel Zoro tense up while he kissed him. But that was reasonable since Zoro probably had no idea about Sanji's feelings. Sanji then broke the kiss too embarrassed to look at Zoro he turned around.

"Happy birthday Marimo-kun."

Then he did the only sane thing he could think of. He ran away. Not noticing the faint smile that appeared on Zoro's face. Sanji had no idea he made one birthday boy really really happy.

* * *

Sanji closed his hand over the teardrop stone. So Zoro had kept it with him for all this time. That meant that Zoro cared. Sanji couldn't blame Zoro for his parents neglecting him, maybe it was time to forget the past and just move on. He stood up, put his coat on and left the apartment. He wouldn't let Zoro slip away from him ever again.

**Now you have to admit this chapter is way longer then my regular ones… This chapter was kind of obvious if you asked me but I couldn't think about anything else and I wanted to write something cuter but that was probably a huge fail :D By the way I'm thinking about to do another flashback if you guys want it but I'm out of ideas if you guys have any good ideas please share I would be more than happy to write one last flashback ^^ Other than that thanks for reading until next time byeeee :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. This chapter might be a little slow just so you know. Thank you for the reviews so far and I'm glad that everyone's enjoying it so far and I'm glad none of you thought my "teardrop stone" thing was cheesy. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and thanks for reading so far ^^ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. **

As Zoro opened the door to his dorm room he could already hear the load music coming from there. Zoro frowned; he couldn't handle a party right now. He already despised parties and with this state of mind he would snap at anybody.

But then again when your roommate was a crazy person that didn't care about no one you couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Luffy!" Zoro called out pushing a bunch of drunken people out of the way. "What the hell is going on?!"

When he finally found Luffy with his brother Ace they looked like they were in a deep conversation. Zoro snorted _them? Deep?_ They were probably talking about food or something even if they were talking about something important Zoro couldn't care less. He was already feeling like crap the only thing he wanted to do was sleep or think about a way to see Sanji again.

"Oh Zoro you're back!" Luffy gave him a wide grin. "How was the library?"

"Terrible." Replied Zoro simply then pointed at the crowd. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Well Ace and I-" he began. Zoro cut him off.

"I don't care; just get everybody the hell out of here before I start to go on a rampage!"

It was rare when Luffy actually listened to him but this time Zoro didn't know how but it looked like Luffy actually understood his bad mood right now. When Luffy cleared up their dorm room –it took about 10 minutes- the place was a mess. But Zoro didn't care he just wanted to lay on his soft bed and pout.

While he was busy doing that, Zoro didn't notice that everyone except Ace had left the room. Ace and Zoro kind of had a rocky relationship and right now the last person he wanted to see was Ace. He was annoyed that Luffy didn't kick him out too. Zoro felt somebody else sitting on his bed.

"Dude," Ace began but his voice was coming from a distance. Probably sitting on the desk. "You look like shit."

_Thanks for pointing the obvious idiot._ Zoro just grunted as a response. Then he felt Luffy putting his hand on his head and tousling his green hair. He grunted some more.

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

Zoro shrugged the question off. He really didn't like to talk about stuff like this. Sure, Luffy knew about Sanji and his past but he really didn't feel like talking about it especially in front of Ace. Besides he wasn't the type of guy to just tell sob stories about himself .He heard a sigh.

"Don't act like a stubborn child," Ace said. "Just tell us so we can help you."

Zoro snorted still not turning around to face them. "Since when do you want to help me?"

"Since you looked like shit," he stated bluntly.

Zoro frowned a bit. Did he really look that bad? So bad that even Ace was worried about him? He finally gave in to the pressure of the two brothers and turned around to face them. He scratched his head not knowing where to start exactly. How was he going to say it? _Yo, remember that boy I molested? I ran into him, we went to a bar and acted like strangers then a gang came knocked me out I woke up in his house then we fought. _No freaking way he was going to explain the whole situation like that! Luckily Luffy was having one of those "I can understand everything" moments and helped him out.

"Is it something about Sanji?" he asked observing every expression on Zoro's face.

"Sanji?" Ace butted in. "Who's Sanji?"

Luffy gave him a "Shut up, not now" look and Ace quickly obliged, keeping his butting in to a minimum. Zoro shrugged again.

"We bumped in to each other…" Zoro began telling both Ace and Luffy about everything that happened. When he finished he looked at both of them. Ace looked a bit confused but that was understandable he really didn't know that much about Zoro and Luffy…well Luffy was Luffy. Zoro was just lucky if Luffy could understand anything. But he did look more serious than usual.

"But you didn't do it on purpose right?" Luffy asked quite bluntly. Zoro raised his eyebrow.

"What do you-" Zoro was immediately cut off.

"I mean about the molesting you didn't do it because you wanted to, right?"

_Of course not who would do something like that?_ Thought Zoro but he didn't reply the boy. He was trying to understand where the conversation was going. When he saw that Luffy wasn't continuing still waiting for an answer Zoro slowly nodded.

"Then there's no problem," Luffy said and shrugged.

Zoro felt his blood boiling. What did he mean _there's no problem? _and Zoro actually thought that Luffy could be on to something. He was just about to strangle his roommate. Ace,of course, butted in.

"Wait wait," he began. "The thing that my idiot brother is trying to say that it's not really your fault."

_Gee thanks for the translation. _Now Zoro was even more confused. How was it not his fault? Ace continued.

"From what I could understand, you had a crappy childhood and when you saw that Sanji was caring for you, you wanted to scare him off. In a way you thought that you were protecting him from _you_."

Zoro looked at the brothers with wide eyes. They actually –for the first time- made sense. He slowly started to drift off, remembering a long lost memory.

* * *

Zoro could feel the eyes of the blond teen on him. But he was determined to not look at him. Not after yesterday, not after what he had done to him. Because if he did he might not be able to hold himself. After what had happened his first reaction was to tell Sanji that he was sorry. But the minute he released him he ran away. Not that surprising anybody would run away from the person who had done something like that.

Whenever Zoro heard Sanji's voice he remembered the countless begs and the crying. He wanted to delete those memories from his brain. Zoro wanted to remember Sanji smiling and laughing not crying and begging. In his chest he felt like someone was squeezing his heart. Why was he like this? Why did he scare away the only person that actually cared for him?

Wait. He did know why, It was because Zoro was a horrible person. He didn't know why he had a breakdown at the moment Sanji had found him in the gym. But that didn't matter. The thing that mattered was it already had happened and Zoro couldn't do anything about it. Not now.

Well at least Sanji would be far away from him. That was for the best. Even if their feelings were mutual, Sanji deserved someone better than him. Someone more happy and cheerful then him.

And as Zoro was occupied by these thoughts the bell had already rang and everybody had went out for recess. Except for Zoro and Sanji. Zoro cursed at himself this was the worst situation of all. He couldn't run away. What was he suppose to do talk to him? Act like everything was normal?

"Hey,"

Zoro shuddered from tip to toe. He looked at Sanji that was eagerly waiting for an answer. When Zoro looked at him more carefully he could see bruises that were lazily covered with make-up. His heart ached he wanted to touch and heal those bruises. But he holds himself.

"Hey," he replied. Not knowing what to say.

"Are you okay?" Sanji asked.

Zoro raised his eyebrow. Wasn't he the one to ask that? Besides why shouldn't he be okay? Sanji shrugged.

"Yesterday you had a fight with your family right?" then he added. "That's why you were kind of down, right?"

"What the-" Zoro murmured. What the hell was wrong with this boy? Even after what had happened why did he still care? Why was he even talking to him? "Why do you still ask if I'm okay?" Zoro suddenly snapped and got up from his desk. "I'm the one who should ask that! Why do you still care?"

He took a few steps towards the blond wanting to hold his face. But Sanji reacted to this taking a few steps back. Almost like a frightened kitten. Zoro didn't stop tough he reached where Sanji was and when he was just about to caress the blond hair. Sanji tensed up and closed his eyes. Clearly afraid. Zoro laughed out mournfully.

"You're scared of me aren't you?" he whispered. He then put his hand down not touching Sanji in any way.

"I-I'm not!" Sanji stuttered.

"Don't lie," Zoro said in a barely audible voice and left the classroom. He didn't know why but he felt incredibly hurt. Was it because Sanji was afraid of him? He couldn't even touch the boy he loved without him being scared to death.

He decided on one thing he would never touch or even speak to Sanji without his permission ever again.

* * *

"Oi, earth to Zoroo!"

Zoro was suddenly snapped from his memories with Luffy's load voice. He scratched his head.

"Sorry." He replied.

At the same moment there was a knock on the door, a really impatient knock. It felt like the person on the other side was trying to break the whole house down. Ace stood up since he was the closest person in the room to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he yelled out and went to open the door.

An eager blond man walked in not waiting for any permission what so ever. Zoro narrowed his eyes. Blond? Could it actually be?

"I'm looking for Zoro?" the blond man asked. "It's kind of important."

Zoro stood up immediately forgetting his plan to just pout in bed. He walked towards the man not sure if he should be happy or just confused. So he did both.

"Sanji!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Sanji gazed at Zoro for a moment and took the confused man's hand.

"We should talk," when he saw that Zoro wasn't moving a muscle he added. "Now."

Then the door was closed with a load "bam" noise leaving the two confused brother all alone.

"I'm guessing that's Sanji," Ace said. Luffy nodded the grinned at his big brother.

"What should we do now?" he asked.

"Well," Ace replied returning the grin. "Since the pouty marimo is gone how about we continue our party?"

"Alright!" Luffy yelled full of enthusiasm and went to call everybody back.

**I know the ending was kind of rushed but well… I really couldn't think about anything else so sorry. Now I'm planning to finish this story this week because my exams are gonna start soon T.T So stay tuned! :D oh, and please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter… **

"W-Where are we going?" Zoro asked as he was dragged away by Sanji.

They had already left the university and for some reason Zoro was still in shock. Why was Sanji here? Where were they going? But he wasn't unhappy either. If Sanji haven't come he would probably be sulking in bed like a 5 year old.

"Shut up," Sanji replied. "We're almost there anyway."

The moment Sanji said this; a black car came into vision. It looked rather pricey something that Zoro could never afford. Then he raised his eyebrow, was this Sanji's car? His question was answered when Sanji opened the door for him. Zoro stood there trying to understand what was going on. _Is Sanji trying to kidnap me?_

"Come on," Sanji said impatiently, pushing Zoro towards the door. Then he snorted. "I'm not going to kidnap you if that's what you're thinking idiot Marimo."

And with that Zoro just got in the fancy car. Soon enough Sanji joined him and lighted a cigarette. For about 5 minutes none of them talked. Zoro had no idea what to say and frankly a little scared to talk; he didn't want to offend Sanji in any way. Sanji exhaled a puff of smoke and turned to Zoro.

"You forgot this," then he extended his hand. Zoro not knowing what to do opened his hand and felt the sudden smoothness of the object that Sanji dropped in his hand.

When Zoro understood what it was he smiled. The teardrop stone. Suddenly he felt relaxed and somehow complete again.

"T-Thanks," he stuttered. Sanji just shrugged as a response and continued.

"I might've overreacted so sorry," he wasn't looking at Zoro anymore; it was more like he was looking at a distant place.

Zoro wanted to slap Sanji a couple of times, why was he apologizing? It was his fault and it always had been that way since the incident had happened. He sighed and with a sudden reflex he extended his arm wanting to tousle Sanji's hear to give him comfort. But he stopped at the last moment nervous that Sanji would feel uncomfortable by this movement.

Sanji realized this and raised his curly eyebrow. From the start he knew that Zoro was always so nervous around him, scared of doing something wrong but he didn't know that the issue was this serious. He smiled as he took Zoro's hand and put it on his own head. Zoro immediately relaxed and tousled his blond hair.

"I'm not the scared little boy anymore Zoro," he said. "You don't need to get so nervous."

He felt Zoro tense up a bit as he pulled away his comforting hand. Zoro sighed then scratched his head.

"I know I'm just," he began and took another deep breath. "I'm scared that I will hurt you again."

Sanji hold Zoro firmly from his jaw and turned his head towards him , now both of them were directly looking in each other's eyes. Zoro gulped startled by the sudden force coming from Sanji but he didn't say anything knowing that Sanji was about to talk.

"Look you idiot marimo," he began. "I'm all grown up now, I don't need you to worry about me. Besides you didn't do it on purpose." When Zoro's eyes widened Sanji chuckled. "I knew that from the beginning. You didn't exactly had the best life when you were a kid. Maybe…" he took a deep breath. "Maybe that was the reason I never could actually blame you for anything."

Sanji looked at the green haired man again. He smirked when he saw that Zoro's eyes had started to fill up, he caressed his cheek. "Oi bastard, don't tell me you're gonna cry."

Sanji suddenly felt two strong arms pulling him to a hug, Sanji didn't struggle and hugged the marimo back. He could feel the warmth of his tears spreading across his shirt and he was pretty sure that he was in the same condition as well. But this time the cause of the tears weren't pain but happiness.

"Sanji..Sanji…" Zoro kept on muttering. Sanji caressed his green hair trying to calm him down. "Thank you," finally Zoro said.

"Don't mention it," he replied as they broke the hug both of them suddenly realizing how vulnerable they both were. "Wanna go to my place?"

Zoro blinked a couple of times trying understand the question. Then he suddenly went in to a hysterical mode, constantly stuttering.

"I-Is t-that even o-okay?"

Sanji shrugged and start up the car. He was going to take that question as a yes. Besides there was no need to be nervous anymore, it was only natural for them to well.. do it. Then he gazed at Zoro that was still in shock.

"Why wouldn't be okay?" he said then chuckled. "Don't you want to?"

Zoro blushed and nodded. He was weirdly relieved now, it was like a burden was lifted from his shoulders. Finally he could be with the man he loved.

* * *

Sanji couldn't believe it, they were actually doing it. Finally from all the years of waiting he was with him. He was with Zoro, his high school crush and they were doing it! Sanji moaned again when Zoro kissed his neck. Zoro was surprisingly talented in this area.

Sanji pulled Zoro in to another deep kiss, oh how he loved kissing him! Minute by minute both of them took their clothes off, not even aware of the situation. Sanji was suddenly startled when he saw that Zoro was already naked, he was more surprised when he realized that he was naked as well.

But that wasn't the only think he realized. There was a giant scar on Zoro's chest, he caressed the huge scar with the tip of his fingers. Zoro shivered.

"What happened?" Sanji asked.

Zoro leaned over and kissed Sanji's forehead. "You don't need to worry about it."

Sanji frowned obviously Zoro didn't want to talk about it but he was highly curious about how he got the scar. He heard a chuckle coming from him.

"Don't be like that," Zoro said as he kissed his forehead. "I'll tell you about it later okay?"

Sanji sighed but nodded anyways. He shivered as he felt Zoro bending over and starting to suck on one of his nipples. Sanji felt his erection growing wider as he continued his teasing. Zoro left a trail of saliva as he went down , facing Sanji's member. He smirked and pumped it making Sanji jerk up a bit.

"W-What are you doing?" Sanji asked as he panted heavily.

But rather then getting a reply he felt Zoro taking him fully in his mouth. He gasped at the warmth of his mouth. Zoro sucked on him and licked the precum that had started to form there. Sanji moaned, overwhelmed by the sensation of Zoro's mouth. But then suddenly he found himself on top of Zoro. Sanji gave the man a confused look.

"I'm almost at my limit," said Zoro panting as he took Sanji's hand and started to suck on his fingers. "Let's do it."

Sanji blushed by his comment then he smirked surprised that Zoro agreed to be the bottom. "I never thought you would let me do such thing marimo."

Zoro chuckled and pulled the blond into a deep kiss. When Sanji finally broke the kiss gasping for air, Zoro hugged him and leaned towards his ear.

"If it was anybody else I wouldn't let them,"

* * *

Zoro blinked a couple of times before he got up. Man he felt sore, he had no idea how wild Sanji could be in bed. Well now he knew and would be more careful after wads. Zoro looked around the room looking for the blond but he wasn't there. As he put on his pants he was wondering where Sanji could've been.

The sudden smell of coffee gave him a good guess of what Sanji was doing at the moment. Zoro smirked and walked towards the kitchen, all of this was like a dream come true to him.

"You're finally awake marimo?" Sanji asked and gave Zoro the most gorgeous smile. "Good morning."

Instead of replying him Zoro went and hugged the blond that was cooking breakfast. Sanji laughed.

"Oi Oi careful, I'm cooking."

Even if he said so Zoro knew that Sanji was just as happy and glad as he was. He turned the cooks head towards him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Sanji blushed and immediately turned his head .

"W-What are you doing all of a sudden?" he asked.

Zoro smirked and sat down. "Don't tell me you're shy, especially after last night," he heard a snort coming from Sanji and added. "Besides haven't you heard the sentence _kiss the cook?"_

A plate landed in front of him. "Shut up," Sanji replied with gritted teeth.

Zoro tousled Sanji's blond hair and started to gobble up the delicious food that Sanji made for him. He lit a cigarette. "By the way," Sanji began. "I'm still waiting to hear the story of how you got that huge scar?"

Zoro sighed as he ate the last pieces of his breakfast. He didn't want to ruin the mood with a stupid story like that. Besides the scar didn't even hurt anymore so what good would it do to tell the story? He could feel Sanji looking at him with great impatience.

"Fine I'll tell you," Zoro began knowing that Sanji wouldn't let him do otherwise. "You see my family comes from a large line of martial artists especially swordsmen. When I was a kid since my dad and mom weren't really around I lived with my uncle. He was a great swordsman." Zoro smiled and then continued. "My uncle taught me and that day I decided I wanted to be a swordsman just like him even better if I could. But my dad of course was against it. Even though my dad knew how to use a sword he had abandoned it. And when he saw that his child wanted to be one he took me away,"

Then Zoro looked at Sanji that was silently listening to him. "That's when we moved where you lived. Actually I was happy that my dad took me away. I thought that maybe we could be a family again. But that of course never happened. I started to feel even lonelier and because of that I started to train again. The only thing that took my mind off of things was to train. When my dad learned this he got furious and laughed at me. He told me that I could never accomplish such a stupid dream, when I talked back to him saying that he had no right to interfere he told me to fight him."

When Zoro stopped, Sanji had a good idea of what happened and decided not to force him anymore. Clearly it was a memory he didn't want to remember and who was Sanji to force him anyway. He put his hand on top of Zoro's and caressed it with his thumb.

"Don't worry," he said. "I believe in you and you're dream."

Zoro smiled at him and hugged the blond taking him by surprise. He felt Sanji's warmth and his arms that were hugging him back. Sanji snuggled and kissed Zoro's neck. He tilted Zoro's head and gave him a gentle kiss when they broke it Zoro leaned over Sanji's ear.

"I know you do and I'm glad," he whispered.

**Finished finally! It's not like I didn't like writing it but I was out of ideas T.T I hope the ending was good and thank you everybody for fallowing faving and reviewing so far! I'm really glad everybody enjoyed it and I hope you guys enjoyed the ending as next time byee ^^Oh I almost forgot I suck at writing smut or stuff like that so sorry if it wasn't so good :/  
**


End file.
